La Nouvelle Pièce des Maraudeurs
by Roomer
Summary: Sirius et Remus travaillent dans une des nombreuses pièces secrètes de Poudlard, connue seulement de nos amis les Maraudeurs quand leur relation va perdre de sa platonicité… OS. Rating M. Slash Sirius/Remus.


**Rating** : M et certaines scènes explicites, relations sexuelles et amoureuses entre hommes, comme d'habitude, si ça vous dérange/dégoute, vous savez où est la sortie !

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages, l'univers et le contexte appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je n'ai fait que faire travailler mon imagination ! Il faut quand même reconnaitre que l'auteur de Harry Potter a laissé quelques indices qui nous conduisent à penser que la relation entre Sirius et Remus n'est pas qu'amicale )

**Résumé** : Sirius et Remus travaillent dans une des nombreuses pièces secrètes de Poudlard, connue seulement de nos amis les Maraudeurs quand leur relation va perdre de sa platonicité… Rating M. Slash Sirius/Remus.

C'est à peu près tout ! Bonne lecture !

**La Nouvelle Pièce Secrète des Maraudeurs**

Sirius étudiait distraitement dans la pièce qu'il avait découverte avec les autres Maraudeurs quelques mois plus tôt lors d'une de leurs (nombreuses) excursions nocturnes. De tous les endroits qu'ils avaient trouvés dans Poudlard, c'était celui s'il préférait. C'était calme et isolé, parfait après une grosse journée à se creuser la cervelle pour trouver un moyen efficace et créatif d'emmerder Snape.

Et Merlin sait que ce n'était pas facile de rester imaginatif après tant d'années de pratique...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et le sortit de sa rêverie. Une tête aux cheveux châtain clair apparut.

« Salut toi ! J'étais sûr que je trouverais là à cette heure-ci. Tu bosses ? demanda Remus en entrant.

- Ouais. Il me reste le devoir de Potions et j'ai fini pour la semaine, répondit Sirius en s'étirant en travers du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était avachi.

- Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas encore fait. On s'y met tout de suite, comme ça on aura fini d'ici une à deux heures, répondit Remus en se jetant aussi dans le fauteuil.

- J'ai pris pas mal de bouquins à la bibliothèque, on ne devrait pas avoir besoin d'autre chose que nos cerveaux et de quoi écrire. » dit Sirius en pointant une pile à côté de lui, l'air aussi enthousiaste que s'il avait à récurer tous les chaudrons des cachots à la main.

Une heure et demie et soixante-douze centimètres de parchemin plus tard, Sirius et Remus avaient agrandi le fauteuil confortable et s'étaient allongés en travers.

« Remus… appela Sirius à moitié endormi.

-Mmmh… Quoi ? répondit l'intéressé, les yeux déjà fermés.

-On est quel jour ?

-Vendredi... pourquoi ?

-Et il est quelle heure ?

-J'en sais rien… Vingt-trois heures ?

-Trop tard pour rentrer dans le dortoir alors…

-Ouais… »

Remus se retourna, fit apparaitre des couvertures et d'emmitoufla dedans.

« Demain, pas de cours, donc pas de lever super tôt, c'est bon pour ma croissance tout ça… »

Sur ce, Sirius baillât et s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie, rapidement suivi par Remus, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à la bêtise de son ami.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain à l'aube pratiquement soudés l'un à l'autre, à moitié congelés. Bien qu'il y ait une cheminée là où se trouvaient, ils n'avaient pas allumé de feu la veille. Sirius avait tout juste conscience de respirer dans les cheveux de Remus et de la chaleur du dos de celui-ci contre son torse.

Soudain, Sirius sentit Remus lui prendre la main et l'amener vers son entrejambe. Sirius retira sa main en un éclair et se redressa, parfaitement éveillé. Il aurait juré avoir senti une érection. Rémus se retourna et s'appuya sur une de ses mains. A son regard, Sirius cessa de réfléchir et sans perdre une seconde, il saisit les hanches de son ami, le mettant ainsi à quatre pattes et les rapprocha de son bassin.

Il déboutonna son pantalon avec précipitation pendant que Remus faisait la même chose. Le cerveau de Sirius était comme en pilote automatique, le jeune Black devina ce qu'il avait à faire. Un fois à moitié déshabillé, Sirius attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaitre un peu de lubrifiant sur les doigts de sa main gauche. Tout en en mettant sur l'anus de Rémus, il se pencha en avant lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant.

- Je sais. Moi non plus.

Puis, il le pénétra sans plus attendre. Remus grogna au moment de la pénétration mais fit rapidement en sorte que leurs bassins soient presque soudés. Ils étaient tout deux silencieux et les seuls sons émis étaient ceux de leurs respirations accélérées par l'effort et de grognements.

Remus fit des mouvements de hanches de plus en plus grande amplitude et lâcha, hors d'haleine :

- Je vais venir…

Les coups de rein de Sirius étaient puissants et profonds. Il éjacula quelques va-et-vient après Remus. Il se retira et s'effondra sur le côté, entrainant Remus par la même occasion sur le fauteuil où ils profitèrent des heures de sommeil qu'il leur restait.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux trois heures plus tard, confus. Le corps calme de Remus était callé contre le sien et ils avaient encore leurs pantalons baissés aux genoux. Il se leva, se reboutonna et secoua Remus, qui dormait encore comme un loir.

- Faut qu'on remonte au dortoir, Remus. Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique encore ici.

En temps normal, Sirius ne se serait jamais posé la question, mais la situation présente changeait la donne. Remus se redressa avec une grimace, s'assit et se passa énergiquement les mains sur le visage et les cheveux. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires de travail et montèrent en silence. Chacun se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Arrivés en haut, ils constatèrent que James et Peter étaient déjà descendus petit-déjeuner sans eux. Remus posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir quand la main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna face à un Sirius qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il avait les joues rouges et toute son assurance avait disparu.

- Ecoute, Rem, pour ce qui s'est passé, je…. Souffla-t-il. Il s'interrompit. Le regard de Remus n'était pas sur ses yeux mais fixait les mouvements de ses lèvres. Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois que chacun embrassait un garçon. Le baiser était doux mais hésitant. Puis, Remus glissa sa main sur la nuque de Sirius et ouvrit la bouche.

Sirius eut le souffle presque coupé pendant une seconde par cette initiative inattendue de la part du garçon d'habitude si réservé, mais son naturel reprit rapidement le dessus et il poussa Remus contre la porte avec un gémissement. Il passa les mains dans le dos de Rémus, sous sa chemise, et sentit la peau chaude sous ses doigts. Il interrompit le baiser.

- Wow. Si j'avais su, j'aurais venu plus tôt, chuchota-t-il, le front accolé à celui de Remus.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit toute à l'heure. Je…

- Ça a plutôt bien marché, non ? Je ne regrette pas, tu sais.

- Moi non plus. Pas du tout.

- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne me sens absolument pas violé.

Sirius avait l'œil brillant. Remus esquissa un sourire et entreprit de continuer ce qu'ils venaient de commencer.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ne pas hésiter à me signaler des fautes d'orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison, j'ai horreur d'en lire, encore plus d'en faire, surtout si c'est publié ! Je n'ai pas d'idée pour une quelconque suite, mais si j'ai une idée de génie (ou si j'en lis une dans une review), ce n'est pas complètement exclu que je me repenche sur la question !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bises,

*Roomer*


End file.
